Skyrim, That day it changed
by annesophie.blauw
Summary: This is a story about a little girl who's grandpa dies, she lives in Windhelm. Winter is approaching, and she knows she cannot stay. So she decides to walk al the way to Whiterun! She has lots of adventures. Hope the story is better than the summary, haha I'm bad at this. Rated T because it will get pretty into the violence.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

(No ones point of view)

Kristiana ran down the Gray Quarter. Her face scrunched up as the icy particles in the air bit her face. She looked around for Sofie, who was probably selling flowers near the market. Kristiana squeezed herself between the tall nords and the stubborn dark elves. For once she was happy she was small, Grimvar kept bullying Sofie and her about their height and how mush money they had. He was always boasting about his rich family, Kristiana didn't care about if he was rich or not, at least he has a family. She sighed heavily, wondering if her parents were ever coming back. They both joined the Stromcloaks, saying they were doing it for Skyrim and her people. "Hey! Tris!" Said a high-pitched voice behind her. Kristiana turned around, Tris was her nickname, she was still deciding if she liked it or not. She ran to Sofie, who was carrying her basket full of different colored mountain flowers. "Hello, did you sell many flowers today?" Asked Tris politely. Sofie sighed, pointed to her basket that was still full. "That's ok, Grand-pa Haldir won't mind…" Tris reassured. Sofie nodded coldly and headed to the main gates of Windhelm. Sofie broke the silence and asked, "What did you manage to do today for money?"

"I helped out Bolfrida at Brandy-Mug Farm."

"That's nice, I tried selling flowers…it's just no one wants them…"

"I understand, Bolfrida didn't really want my help either, but my smallness and cuteness helped."

Sofie laughed, "She probably needed help anyways, that old woman cannot get anything done!" Tris joined in with laughing. They ran through the woods, their feet sinking into the snow. Sofie tripped over a stick that was buried in the white fluffy snow, which got the front of dress all wet. She groaned, and limped next to Tris. She was still laughing and she shot her with her death glare. "Alright! Alright!" Tris giggled. We came to the door and pushed it open, we couldn't afford a lock, so anyone could invite themselves into our house. "Grand-pa Haldir?" Sofie said slowly. We looked around, and saw him on his chair, leaning back. "Guess what!" Tris exclaimed and jumped to him, " I earned 5 septims for helping Bolfrida! And I-" Sofie interrupted her, and shook Haldir's shoulder, he just sat there, not moving a muscle. "Is he ok?" Sofie managed to gasp out. It took Tris a long time to reply, her head was spinning in thoughts. Where was she going to go during winter? Windhelm during winter was dangerous without any shelter. I remember last winter I got hypothermia, and I still had shelter. "Let's go." I sad firmly, trying to bottle up my feeling. "Let's go? LET'S GO? He is dead! We can't just go!" Sofie screamed. Tris could not take it anymore, she cried, she screamed at Sofie, telling her they had to find a guard, and quick. "Alright…" She whispered. Grand-pa Haldir was dead. Just like Tris' parents.

Tris' point of view

I bombed the guard with my sadness, and he just stared. Finally he understood what we were trying to say between sobs, "Alright, let's take you two to Galmar, we'll see what we can do," He said in his deep voice. We just followed him while hugging each other; people just stared at our tear-stained faces and whispered to each other. I screamed in frustration, which caused more attention towards us. We saw the Palace of the Kings, I always dreamed of entering it. If I was not so devastated, I would've of be dancing in joy. The guard opened the big wooden doors, and I gasped. It was beautiful, but still had an ancient look to it. I looked in awe; I loved how the grey stone bricks perfectly sat on top of each other. The two long tables sat parallel from each other. Plenty of food sat on the tables, venison, bread, different types of soups, apple pie, sweet rolls, beef, cheese, horker loafs, and much more. "Come, I'll take you to Galmar." We followed into a small room on the left side of the main hall. Battle plans sat on the table, a little blue flag was on the map next to Whiterun. I looked at the sharp weapons on the wall, something attracted me to them. I ignored what the guard was telling Galmar, and kept staring. "Is this true girls? Is Haldir really dead?" I snapped back to reality and Sofie and me both nodded. "We will have to send you two to Honorhall Orphanage, in Riften." Galmar decided. In Riften? Honorhall Orphanage? I heard about the horrible owner of that place, Grelod the Kind. Aventus, a little boy who has locked himself in his house, who is apparently preforming the Black Sacrament, ran away from the orphanage. Upon hearing this, I faint.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 (Kristiana's POV)

I wake up with a headache. I look around, I'm sitting next to a cozy fire. Galmar just sits there staring at me with cold eyes, "You passed out." I don't know what to say, "Sorry?" Galmar chuckles and pats me on the back, "It's good to see you awake, now go pack and meet Sophie, the trip to Riften won't be easy, with those wolves…damn wolves." He rants about the animals on the way. I hear what he says, but I'm not listening. "I am not going," I say firmly, Galmar looks at me in a puzzled expression. "Good luck surviving winter…" he just turns around and looks at the delicate snowflakes that are attaching themselves to the window. "Where will you go then?" He asks.

"Um…Whiterun…"

"Whiterun? Interesting…what will you be planning to do there?

"I don't know…"

"Well, I not planning to pay a fortune to get a pathetic girl to Whiterun!" The moment he says that, it ticks something of in me. "I am not pathetic girl, it would be pathetic if I actually went to that stupid skeever-hole called an orphanage!" I exclaim. Galmar looks shocked, "Didn't know you had it in you…I'll help you, give you supplies, but if you don't make it, don't be mad at me when I meet you Sovnegard!" I glare at him, he smirks and throws me an iron war axe. It feels right in my hands, I inspect it, running my fingers on the sharp metal edge. "Go to Wuunferth, tell him to put a fire enchantment on the axe, tell him to give you some potions. I'll try to get some armor that could fit a 10 year old girl." I nod and leave.

"Wuunferth?" I asked shyly, he turns around and scowls at me. "Um…Galmar said you could put a fire enchantment on my axe…" He raises an eyebrow at me. "Your axe? Why is Galmar handing out weapons to little girls? What has this world come to? What's next? Little girls with deadric swords?" He sighs, grabs the axe and goes to a little table. I see potions in different colors, different shaped bottles, "You also have to-" I start until he interrupts me, "I know, I know!" He shakes his hand at me like he is trying to swat an annoying fly. He throws me the axe; I barely catch it since its quite heavy. A weird red glow surrounds it, that probably means its enchanted. "Take these, they are healing potions, use them wisely!" Wuunferth tells her slowly making sure she understands every word. He scrunches up his face with anger, "You can go now!" I run off to find Galmar. What was Wuunferth's problem? Maybe it was because he was old. She was lost in her thoughts and she bumps into some Stormcloak soldiers. "There you are!" Says a low voice behind me, I turn with suck force I nearly dropped on of the potions. Galmar steadies me and explains how they are making me some armor, and how it's going to be done tomorrow. "I am going to bed, I want to get this day over." I declare. Galmar leads me to a little hay pile on the floor downstairs, "Hope you're not afraid of skeevers!" He laughs to himself and goes back upstairs. What? Skeevers? Down here? No, not possible. I just lay down and sleep takes over me.

I wake up and rub my eyes, my vision is a little blurry but I take my axe and my potions and go upstairs. I walk down the long hallways; I walk past a room and hear snoring. This is Galmar room, I just know it. I open the door and see Galmar snoring, I take my axe and poke his face with it, "What? Imperials?" I laugh at his reaction. He scowls at me, and then joins me with laughing. "Alright, enough! I have your armor, I will give it to you, and you can put it on and meet me at the long tables for breakfast. He hands me my armor, it is made of hide and it has some iron pieces around it, there is also a matching helmet, braces and boots. It fits nicely, I go and change and look at my self in the reflection of a window. The armor matched my axe.

I ate so much, I have too. I don't want to get too hungry at the beginning of my journey. "Ready?" Galmar asks. I nod slightly and thank him for helping me. I walk through the snow and into the woods, without looking back.


End file.
